fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Barracks
Barracks (Everyone's Room in the Japanese version) is a gameplay element found in Fire Emblem Awakening, which is unlocked in Chapter 4. Overview The Barracks is a room shared by all playable units that can be accessed from the preparations screen while out of battle. At first, the room is empty, but as more characters are recruited, more furniture and items are added to the room. Characters may be found wandering in the room if there is a mini-event inside involving them. A maximum of 5 mini-events may be stored at a time and new events are added at regular time intervals. There are numerous features to the Barracks: *Triggering mini-events (see below) *Checking characters' detailed profiles *Adjusting the camera to survey the room The touch screen will show one of the members of the army, who will say something to Robin depending on the time of day. If Robin is married, that person will appear much more often and their touch screen phrases changes slightly. Also, if Robin has another child besides Morgan, their child's quote will be slightly different as well. If it is a character's birthday, the touch screen will display that character's smiling portrait and will say "today is character's birthday" until all of the Birthday mini events are viewed. If it is Robin's birthday, the characters on the bottom screen will wish them a Happy Birthday with their happy face sprites. Birthday quotes may change depending on Robin's status with them. If a character has fallen in battle, their profile will state where they died in red text (e.g. "Died: The Farfort") and show their portrait in gray. If the character is plot important, it instead states that they have retired with their portrait in regular color. Mini Events As time passes, these mini events will become available automatically. The actual events that occur are random, and up to 5 of them can be viewed at once. Mini events that can occur include: #A brief conversation between two characters. If the two can Support, their Support Level will gain 9 points. #A Character finding a random item. #A Character gaining Experience, though, similarly to the same event occurring on an Event Tile, it will never exceed a total of 99. #A Character gaining Weapon Experience #A Character may get a surge of power, boosting two random stats by 4 for the next map played. #A Character speaking to themselves which does nothing. #A Character's birthday. On a character's birthday they will find a random item, receive Experience, and get a surge in stats. It will always be the first event of the day upon entering the barracks. See Event Tiles for an item discovery list Decor Initially, the square room is bare, save for a small round table in the center and two weapon racks on the right. Both are initially empty. Additionally, there is a small window in the right wall to the rear which allows sunlight and moonlight to enter the room, based on the in-game clock settings. Once recruited, most characters will add something to the room. The following is a list of items brought by characters: *Lon'qu - Killing Edges *Ricken - Small shelf with some books *Maribelle - Heal Staff near the window *Panne - Purple rabbit-themed banner *Gaius - Candy tree *Cordelia - Empty large shelf *Gregor - Two wooden crates *Nowi - Yellow Dragonstone *Olivia - Carpet *Cherche - Two wyvern-themed sacks (Presumably feed for Minerva) *Henry - Extra books *Lucina - Red Exalt-themed banner *Say'ri - Sumi-e hanging scroll *Owain - Tree Branch *Inigo - Vase with flowers *Brady - Heal Staff adjacent to Maribelle's *Kjelle - Suit of armor, lance, and protector *Cynthia - Lance *Severa - Vulnerary *Gerome - Axe *Morgan - Extra books *Yarne - Shield *Laurent - Triangular hat *Noire - Feather *Nah - White Dragonstone